


He was singing, "Baby, come home."

by rabbitorahabit



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Disappearances, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 19:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11881044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: It's been a week since Pete has gone "missing", and Patrick has been worried about him since then.(*slightly* based off of the song Jet Pack Blues)





	He was singing, "Baby, come home."

~Pete's Point of View~

pattycakes: are you ok??

panda: yea, i'm fine, what's wrong?

I hit send and respond back to him already, why was he so nervous about me? 

pattycakes: i've been so worried

pattycakes: you haven't responded back in a while and, i just wanted to check in on you

panda: oh, well i'm fine-

Just as i was about to send that one to him, someone pins me down forcefully and after that everything goes black. 

~Patrick's POV~

pattycakes: pete???

My face fills with worry and concern once again, and i set my phone down. 

I glance back at it for a second, and sigh. 

The screen flashes with a message that says 0 new notifications, and i rest my head back on the bed. 

(Morning)

I wake up and rub my eyes tiredly then get up off the bed. 

I guess i should do something today, right? 

I take my phone with me and i'm kind of surprised someone texted me that wasn't Pete. 

joetroh: hey trick

pattycakes: yeah?

joetroh: did you hear about what happened last night?

My face drops and i literally went pale like a ghost. What if he died? Someone killed him? He killed himself? 

No, it's probably none of those. 

pattycakes: no, what happened? 

I answer truthfully, because i really don't know

joetroh: it's about pete

I stiffen nervously where i stood and walk down toward the hall, then once i make it down i put my phone away. 

I'm not ready to hear it. 

-

A week has past and i'm still nervous and worried as hell about Pete. What if he did die? 

I pull it back out and text one of my friends, Brendon. 

pattycakes: hey bren

forehead: yes

pattycakes: um, can i...ask u something 

forehead: *gasp* you never use just u when your talking to me

pattycakes: i know, but it's important 

forehead: is it?

pattycakes: yes!

forehead: gee no need to get mad over it

pattycakes: yes, there is i've been worried sick about him

forehead: ...oh

forehead: pete?

pattycakes: yeah him

forehead: uh, i thought joe told you

pattycakes: no he didn't

forehead: well..he kind of kicked the bucket

forehead: fell down a roof

forehead: or any other metaphor or shit that would be related to saying that

I can already feel the tears in my eyes. 

pattycakes: so he died? 

forehead: close enough

pattycakes: how? 

forehead: someone kidnapped, tortured then killed him

I can't believe they would do that to him, I shift slightly and I can feel myself crying now. 

pattycakes: oh

forehead: ...yeah

pattycakes: well i'm gonna, try to do something

forehead: okay

forehead: try not to think about it too much

pattycakes: I won't bren

pattycakes: i promise

forehead: good :)

pattycakes: see you later 

forehead: you too trick

-

Please, come home.


End file.
